


Never Bet on Hockey

by Lori Lane (LoriLane)



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane/pseuds/Lori%20Lane
Summary: Who's your daddy?
Relationships: Nathan Ford/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Never Bet on Hockey

Eliot leaned forward in his seat watching the game with rapt attention. Nate smiled and sipped at his bourbon, "My team's winning."  
  
Eliot threw an impatient hand up, "Game's not over yet!" He crooned at the tv, "C'mon baby, c'mon baby you can do it. Win for daddy..."  
  
Nate's smile became a smirk, "I hope you don't think you'll be calling me baby or I'll be calling you daddy later tonight. I think we both know that _I'm_ the Daddy in this relationship."  
  
The final buzzer sounded and Eliot groaned, covering his face with his hands. "How could they lose? Why would they do this to me?"  
  
Nate laughed and finished his bourbon. "They lost because it's Fate that your ass is mine. No matter how many times we bet on it, I always win. Might as well get _Property of Nathan Ford_ tattooed on your left butt check." Nathan raised an eyebrow, "How many times have we made this bet now? Four times?"  
  
Eliot looked betrayed, "But it's _hockey_! Hockey is supposed to be my sport!"  
  
Nate stood up and sauntered towards his office. He paused at the door and looked back at Eliot. "C'mon baby. It's Daddy's turn to play."


End file.
